The present disclosure relates to a method of providing a stopped-vehicle movement mode for a vehicle, a driver assistance apparatus providing the same, and a vehicle including the driver assistance apparatus.
A vehicle is an apparatus that moves a user in a direction in which he or she wants to go. A representative sample of the vehicle may be a car.
For the convenience of a user who uses a vehicle, the inclusion of various sensors and electronic devices is a modern trend. In particular, various apparatuses for the driving convenience of a user are being developed.
In particular, with an increase in interest in self-driving vehicles, research on a sensor that is located on the self-driving vehicle is being actively conducted. Sensors located on the self-driving vehicle include a camera, an infrared sensor, a radar, a Global Positioning System (GPS), a Lidar, a gyroscope, and so on, among which the camera holds an important position as a sensor that performs a function of replacing a person's eye.
In addition, with the development of these various sensors and electronic equipment, a vehicle that includes a driver assistance function that assists a user in driving and enhances driving safety and convenience is receiving attention.
A driver may stop a vehicle at a undesirable position during driving, get out of the vehicle and move away from the vehicle.
In this instance, other people may experience inconvenience in that they may not be able to move their vehicles out of a parking space due to the stopped vehicle.
In addition, when other people call the driver having a number left on the stopped vehicle in order to have the stopped vehicle moved, there is inconvenience in that the driver of the stopped vehicle should come back to and move the stopped vehicle.
There are instances where a driver releases a brake, maintains the neutral gear and then leaves the stopped vehicle.
In these instances, other people need to push the stopped vehicle in order to move the vehicle, in which process there is high possibility of accident and there may be inconvenience in that other people need to push the heavy vehicle for themselves in order to move the vehicle.